


A what?

by Katie_m_e



Series: Short Klaine stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cat Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Human Blaine Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_m_e/pseuds/Katie_m_e
Summary: Blaine's inner monologue was cut off my a sheet of red suddenly covering his vision, his body was still, his head was freezing, his clothes are 100% ruined. Blaine heard an unknown voice shout "welcome to McKinley, preppy" Blaine licked his lips. Was that... Cherry slushy? Ok, ok calm down this is because you're new, ok, new plan go to the rest room and wash this sugary, icy, syrupy, sticky mess out of my hair! Blaine wiped the liquid out of his eyes to see a boy, about two inches taller than him, amazing chestnut brown hair half covered by a beanie, stunning blue eyes, the most fashionable knee length jumper he'd ever seen, red skinny jeans and boots.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Short Klaine stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208690
Kudos: 3





	1. A what?

Blaine rolled his eyes at cooper, "coop all I'm saying is, I don't want to go to a different school. I like Dalton, I don't want to go. Save the lectures, I don't want to". 

Cooper Anderson had many great ideas, this, according to Blaine, was not one of them. He didn't want to go to McKinley high, he loved dalton and the warblers, why did Cooper have to mess it up? "Look squirt, it'll be good for you. I've already told mom and dad about it they agree, you're becoming snobby and entitled. They told me I had to break the news to you because you'd throw books at them or something. You're going whether you like it or not, ok?" Blaine scowled at him but nodded. "I am still not ok with this" He sulkily sat down on the couch and picked up his guitar, he strummed a few notes before singing what he was feeling, "I hate my brother". Cooper grinned "very mature, squirt. At least you don't have to wear uniform. And I am honoured you would write a song a out me," Cooper reached for the door handle before Blaine started singing again, "please can you fuck off out the door now?" Even though Cooper didn't like it, he had to admit his brother could carry a tune. 

Blaine looked around the school, ok so it's not as tacky as I thought it would be but I still don't like it. There's no class here, dalton had chandeliers everywhere and - oh fuck coop was totally right! Listen to me! I am so snobby! Ok this is going to change right now, I'll join the glee club, there is one here, right? Then I'll make some friends- Blaine's inner monologue was cut off my a sheet of red suddenly covering his vision, his body was still, his head was freezing, his clothes are 100% ruined. Blaine heard an unknown voice shout "welcome to McKinley, preppy" Blaine licked his lips. Was that... Cherry slushy? Ok, ok calm down this is because you're new, ok, new plan go to the rest room and wash this sugary, icy, syrupy, sticky mess out of my hair! Blaine wiped the liquid out of his eyes to see a boy, about two inches taller than him, amazing chestnut brown hair half covered by a beanie, stunning blue eyes, the most fashionable knee length jumper he'd ever seen, red skinny jeans and boots. "Oh they got you pretty good, come on let's get you cleaned up" The boys voice was so familiar, like he'd known him in a previous life, and soft it was hard not to obey completely. The boy grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him to the toilets. 

"Sit here and put your head over the sink" the boy spoke again. "Does this happen often? Is that why there's a chair in here?" Blaine asked, worried. "It'll only happen to you today because you're new, it happens to the glee club at least once a week. But I'd say glee is worth it, and that's coming from me. Ask anyone, they'll tell you how careful I am with the products I put in my hair and on my face" The voice was like a guardian angel, sent from somewhere to help Blaine out. "I was going to join glee club, but there's corn syrup in my eye and it stings like a bitch" the boy let out a breath of laughter and dampened a cloth with some warm water and held it over Blaine's eyes. Eventually Blaine's hair and face became normal again, unless you count the curls, now he was just stuck in these now uncomfortable clothes.

"All the glee club have spare clothes, do you want to borrow some of mine? They might be a bit big but it's better than them" Why was this boy being to nice to him all of a sudden. "I'd love to, thank you... Oh, I don't know your name, well I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine stuck out his hand like the private, prep boy he is. The boy gladly took it, "Kurt Hummel, and it's no problem I must have three out fits in my locker I'll go get the one I think will suit you best then come back ok?" Kurt asked but before Blaine could respond he was gone. 

"I think these will fit best" Kurt said, handing Blaine a simple white t-shirts and black skinny jeans. "They were meant for this jacket I have but it was like $100, so I'm not too sure about lending it to you, not that you can't be trusted it's just I don't know you and-" Blaine cut Kurt off, "Kurt, I get it I mean were still technically strangers and you already leant me these clothes, which by the way you will have cleaned by tomorrow, thank you. If glee club is filled with people as kind as you, the slushy is worth it" Blaine playfully winked at Kurt enjoying the fact he could see Kurt's cheeks grow red. 

Blaine changed in one of the toilet stalls. When he got out he looked over himself in the mirror nodded to himself and turned to Kurt, "I know you've done enough for me today but do you think I could sit with you again lunch? You're the only person who's been nice to me, why are you nice to me by the way?". "I saw you get slushied and I helped you, I did what I thought would be a nice thing to do. And yes you can sit with me at lunch. Although you do also have to sit with the glee club but you'll be one of us soon anyway so why not?" Blaine gave Kurt a smile before asking for directions to his first class, Spanish with Mr. Schuester. 

After class Blaine hung back a little bit to ask Mr Schue, as he liked to be called, a question. "Mr. Schue you're incharge of glee club right?" he nodded his head urging Blaine to go on. "Is it ok if I audition?" Mr Schue's face gave a wide, slightly creepy, smile and said, "of course, after school ok for you?" Blaine nodded and thanked him before exiting the classroom. 

Lunch. Blaine looked around the cafeteria holding his tray before Kurt came up next to him. "Waiting for anyone?" Kurt asked, Blaine jumped. "Jesus you scared me, you're very quiet you know? And yes I was looking for you... Found you! Ok where's your table?" Kurt walked ahead of Blaine and made a signal for him to follow.

"Blaine, meet the glee club, glee club meet Blaine" Kurt sat down and patted the spot next to him for Blaine to sit too. "So, Blaine are you joining or just sitting with us for one day then scurrying off to whatever hobbit hole you crawled out of?" a latina looking girl with long, black, wavy hair asked. "Santana!" Kurt scolded then looked to Blaine to see if he would answer the question and ignore the insult. "I am auditioning after school today," Blaine smiled at Santana then took a bite of his, sad looking food the school had the audacity to call salad. He looked to his right to see Kurt nibble on a Tuna sandwich, blaine is allergic to fish but would rather eat that than the horrible leaves in front of him. Note to self: pack your own salad next time! The conversation carried on around him but could only really think one thing, Kurt's hair is amazing, why is he wearing a beanie to cover it up... Wait are those Bobby pins to secure the hat? Wow... That guys head must be cold. 

After the rest of the classes Blaine made his way to the auditorium. He picked up a stall and a guitar and brought them to the front of the stage to see the glee club already in the audience. "Ok Blaine whenever you're ready" Blaine took a deep breath and strummed the guitar. 

Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new

Kurt was captured by the sound of his voice, so soft it so hurt. What was he hiding? 

Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Kurt wondered who hurt him like this. This was clearly an original song, bold move for an audition and very respectable. 

The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Well here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest

Go, how so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Well, alright, I'll see you later

It's true, it's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Don't you want the way that I feel for you?

Everyone was under some sort of spell, everyone was still, then they weren't. The loudest applause and cheer erupted from the glee clubs mouth. "Wow Blaine that was just incredible, did you write that?" Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded shyly. "I don't even have to call a vote, you're in." Blaine smiled and climbed off the stage and headed back to the choir room with the rest of the glee club. 

"Hi Blaine" Blaine spun around and smiled at the girl. "I'm Tina" She said and stuck her hand out, he gladly accepted. When he pulled back he opened the note, it had a phone number on it. He took in a sharp breath "look, Tina this is really sweet but... Not your team, sorry" he gave her back the note and managed to spot Kurt leaving and ran after him. Tina watched him go. "Hey Tina... Did you want to go to breadstix tonight? Like a date, maybe?" she looked up and saw a nervous looking Mike standing in front of her she smiled and nodded and threw the note into the trash and walked out. 

"Kurt, hey" Kurt turned around and spotted Blaine jogging up behind him. "Hey, did you want to go to the Lima Bean? For coffee or a sandwich, I saw you only ate like one bite of your food at lunch today" Blaine smiled happily, now he didn't have to ask him "I'd love to".

"Do you want to take separate cars?" Kurt asked. "No it's ok I walked to school today, can we go in your car?" Kurt rolled his eyes then nodded. 

They got their coffees, Blaine got a sandwich as well and they say down in a booth. "So did you really write that song in glee club?" Blaine nodded taking a sip of his coffee, it was still too hot so he put it back down and took a bite of his sandwich. "Who hurt you? I mean, you don't just come up with a song that emotional and yeah it was positive but I feel like there was something behind it. " Blaine nodded and smiled sadly. "It was a guy, Jeremiah. I really liked him. My old high school glee club actually serenaded him at his work place, he got fired and rejected me." Kurt looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and took his hand from across the table. "I mean, I got a good song out of it. I kinda feel like there was something in me that wanted me to get rejected though, you wanna know what song we sang to him? 'When I get you alone' by Robin Thicke" Kurt was trying not to laugh, god knows he was trying not to laugh. "It's ok, Kurt you can laugh I look back and realize that maybe a song about sex isn't the right thing to serenade a person with." Kurt laughed he tried so hard to get it understand control. After a solid 3 minutes of Kurt laughing he took a sip of his coffee and made a weird hissing noise when he burnt his tongue. "You ok?" Kurt turned pink and nodded slightly. "Tina hit on me today, that was a new experience. I had to turn her down but I think I heard that she and Mike were gonna go on a date tonight so that's cool" they carried on talking until Kurt suggested they go back to his house to hang out some more. 

"I love this song" Blaine turned up the radio and sang his heart out to katy Perry's 'teenage dream'. When they got to the chorus Kurt joined in surprising Blaine. They sand all the way until they got to Kurt's house. 

"Dad?" Burt came out of the living room to see his son and a boy he'd never seen before standing at just I front of the closed door. "Hey kiddo how was your day?" he asked. "It was good can Blaine stay for dinner tonight? We're gonna study in my room". "I haven't met you before. I'm Burt" Blaine accepted his hand. "I'm Blaine, I met Kurt at school today he helped me out when I got lost" He lied, he didn't know if Kurt wanted Burt to know about the slushies. He knew he didn't want his parents finding out. "Yes you can stay for dinner" The rest of the day was spent with Kurt and Blaine watching movies and then dinner and then Blaine went home. 

"I'm home" He called throughout the house. "How was your first day at- where are your clothes?!" Pam Anderson asked looking her son up and down. "They got wet so I borrowed some from a friend" Pam obviously believed this lie and asked, "friend huh? See it's not as bad as you thought was it?" She teased, he laughed and shook his head. He went to the laundry room and started washing his and Kurt's clothes so they'll be ready to give back tomorrow.


	2. A what?

He woke up the next morning with thoughts of Kurt. He was glad he'd made a friend like him, someone who understood. Someone who is not afraid to make fun of him. "Squirt get up!" Cooper shouted, entering the room without permission, again. "I am, I am" Blaine sang. 

"Hey Kurt, I got your clothes" Blaine gave over the bag with Kurt's white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that he'd borrowed. Today Kurt was wearing a white beanie with a gay flag pin on it. "Thanks, what class you you have first?" Blaine looked down at his schedule where an 'M' stood at Tuesday 1st period. "Maths, god I hate maths, how about you?" Kurt nervously scratches on top of his head and said, "English, if you're not getting on in maths I can help you?" it came out more of a question than anything else. "I'd love for you to help me, thanks how about we go to the library at lunch?" Kurt nodded then scurried off to his first lesson if the day. 

They studied all through lunch and made plans to carry on at Kurt's house later that day. 

"Ok guys calm down, this weeks lesson is... Duets, pick your duet partner and pick a song" Blaine looked at Kurt and to his surprise Kurt was looking right back at him, they both nodded. "What song do you want to do?" Blaine asked and noticed how blown wide Kurt's pupils are, he quickly takes a pill bottle out of his bag and swallows two circular pills with water. "You ok?" Kurt's pupils slowly go down again and he nods. "Headache, anyway why don't we do something festive, the Christmas holidays are two weeks away," Blaine nods, not 100% buying Kurt's obvious lie about a headache, something's off, different,... Wrong? "Ohh how about my favourite Christmas song, baby it's cold outside" Kurt nods and walks over to Finn. He whispers something in his ear that makes Finn go wide eyed and nods very quickly. Kurt walks back to Blaine and asks if he's ready to go. 

"we've been doing this for ages Kurt, can we please take a break?" Kurt nods but doesn't say anything, what's wrong? "Hey Kurt? What's wrong? Why haven't you said anything?" "I'm just tired, I guess" Kurt's voice was deeper and filled with some emotion that Blaine couldn't figure out, it's really starting to worry him. Blaine kept staring at him until he got up and bolted to his bathroom. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine could hear panicked breaths from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" Kurt hissed at the door. "I'm coming in, Kurt" He pushed the door open slowly and found Kurt lying in a tight ball on the floor, at first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, then he did. 

He realized Kurt didn't have a hat on, instead were two fluffy cat like ears placed on his head, Kurt's eyes narrowed at him, his pupils had grown slightly long vertically, and he looked scared. "Kurt..." Blaine took in a deep breath. "It's ok, you can trust me" He sat down next to Kurt and pulled him into a seating position. Blaine had been told by his family about hybrids, his family had a low opinion of them but Blaine always said they deserved rights, just like he did. "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me" Blaine pulled him into a hug when the door flung open to reveal a very confused Burt. 

"What happened here?" He asked his eyes filled with worry but his face filled with warning. "Umm me and Kurt were studying, sir, and he ran in here. I could hear he was having trouble breathing so I opened the door and... Here we are. I can assure you Kurt is safe, I won't tell anyone, I know not everybody is made aware of hybrids." Burt nodded slowly "and you were?" He asked. "My family told me about them, sir," Burt nodded again. "Will you tell your family you have a hybrid friend?" Blaine shook his head, his arms still wrapped around Kurt. "No, they don't share my... Opinions on hybrids, I think they deserve every right humans have and my family, except for my brother, have other ideas. And I won't tell anyone, I know how dangerous that can be I would put myself in danger before I put Kurt in any," Burt nodded. "Ok kid I'm trusting you, if you break that trust I have a shot gun upstairs, do I make myself clear" Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, "yes sir". "Ok and Blaine? Call me Burt" . 

After about five minutes Kurt gathered up enough courage to sit up by himself and look at Blaine. "You haven't run" Kurt's voice was small and afraid. "No, I haven't, and I won't. You are the same person as before. I just wish the world was kinder to people like you, you helped me on my first day at school, you deserve more rights than them bullies. I wish I could have earned your trust, now you sort of have to trust me and I hate that. I won't hurt you, or tell anybody, I promise, and I don't break promises." Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine again. They pulled apart and Kurt had tears in his eyes, "hey don't cry you're ok, you're ok" He reassured. 

"Kurt what was wrong earlier, I mean I know what was wrong but was their anything else?" He asked still confused about what had actually happened. "Well in the choir room I could feel my heat start, I was getting... Turned on by everything. I took a pill that the doctors give us if we're in school when it happens but I won't be in school for the next couple of days." Blaine nodded, he still had questions. "Does anyone else know, like other than your dad" Kurt nodded. "Mr Schue, Finn and Carol, Finn's mom, knows, since they're technically family. Mr Schue knows so he can excuse me from changing with the other kids in gym. And you which kinda sucks for you, you've already had my dad's speech, you're going to get Finn's and maybe Mr Schues" Blaine chuckles. "I think I can handle that, do you uh" Kurt gave Blaine a sceptical look. "Do I...?" Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you have a tail?" Kurt laughed remembering he doesn't have to wear these uncomfortable pants anymore. "Yeah, I'm gonna change into some different pants give me a second" 

Kurt came back out in sweat pants that have a little hole at the back, revealing his light brown fluffy tail. "Wow" Blaine breathed, he really didn't want to admit it but he was kind of turned on right now, his cock in his underwear agreed as it twitched. It wasn't just the ears and tail... It was Kurt, he was adorable with the best fashion sense, he was kind and caring, he was Kurt. "It's weird isn't it?" Blaine shook his head, "no, no it's not weird, it's cute" Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat increase. Kurt slowly walked up to Blaine and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing, Kurt and not just because you're a hybrid. You're so kind and smart and funny. I will never, ever put you in danger, ok?" Kurt pulled back and leaned down to kiss Blaine. Blaine leans up and connects their lips. The kiss is slow and passionate and right, so right. As they pulled back for air they rested their foreheads together, "wow" Kurt breathed and they both lightly chuckled. "Yeah... Wow"

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and kissing each other. "Blaine, I-, my uhh heat is getting stronger and I don't want to mess this up, during a heat I become very... horny and less human. I don't speak as much I hiss more I'm more clingy. I like you, Blaine and if you see me in the heat I'll probably do something that isn't me. I'll want sex, and I'm not ready for that yet but my physical feline side is, do you get what I mean?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah I do, I got to go anyway. Text me?" Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine. This is going to be fun.


End file.
